For your love
by pixie girl1
Summary: A duck has someone from his past, that he's kept hidden, make an appearance at Eden Hall during senior year. How will he take it, and what will the other ducks think?
1. Prologue

Title: For Your Love

Category: Mighty Ducks Fanfiction

Pairing: Mainly Portman/OC along with other duck pairings.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Mighty Ducks or the characters; otherwise we would have had a few more movies. I do however own the original characters in this story, so if you wish to borrow please ask.

Author's note: Since this is fanfiction, I have decided to play around with some Duck history and have made a few changes necessary for my storyline. These changes will be obvious, but if you have any questions please feel free to ask. You can email me at or through replies.

Prologue:

It was the start of senior year for the ducks, or it would be in a few days time. The local ducks were even left to packing because the requirements had changed just before junior year, and these included living in the dorms on campus at Eden Hall. The room arrangements had been mailed out and were written in stone as far as the administration was concerned. This meant that no changes would be made, under any circumstances. It was just lucky that most of the ducks were happy with the arrangements. The only one that had even remotely been confused was Julie Gaffney because this year instead of rooming with Connie again, she would be given a new roommate. It had made perfect sense that she and Connie room together because they both had crazy practice schedules and played for the same team. Shrugging slightly Julie continued to pack while on speakerphone with Connie, discussing the upcoming year and how it would be the last opportunity for the ducks to all play together. Connie had always been more girly then Julie, and yet she seemed to bring that side out in Julie. Last year had been a year of revelations among the ducks, not only could some officially drive now, but the group dynamics had changed. Sure Charlie was still the captain and the Bash brothers were still the Bash brothers. But the group had gained a maturity that for the most part affected each member in a new way. Julie had hung up and continued to pack as she thought about all the changes that had taken place. The start of sophomore year had brought about the end of Varsity, all having graduated whether they deserved to or not. Leaving the new Eden Hall Ducks to take over and be the youngest Varsity team in Minnesota history. Not only that but the long on again off again relationship of Connie and Guy had finally come to an end, much to the shock of all the other ducks. But even more surprising was the new couple that had emerged after the summer; along with a more mature and outgoing relationship, that of Connie and Adam Banks. That had lead to a moment of stunned silence upon the start of the school year. Guy had become much like Luis over the summer a serial dater, like the attitude of the more popular male ducks. The group came to include Luis, Guy, Fulton, and Portman. The appearance of Jesse as an addition to the team roster was another shock. He'd been given an athletic scholarship the same as the other ducks and jumped at the chance to reunite with his old team. Yet some things hadn't changed Averman and Goldberg were still up to their practical jokes but Russ still lived to confuse Dwayne any chance he had. The close bond of the team hadn't changed either. Jesse seemed to fit right in, right along with Russ and Charlie. Charlie still dated Lynda and the two were quite serious, much to and for the amusement of the team. Ken was still a Bash brother in training along with Goldberg. It was after the return from Christmas break that the most shocking and yet for Julie happy turn of events came. In some unexplainable way Julie Gaffney had fallen for Fulton Reed, and in turn he'd fallen for her. It was the sensitive side of Fulton that had come out when Julie had fallen down some icy stairs that she'd discovered just how sweet Fulton Reed was. And ever since the fall he'd displayed his true nature of just how smart and fun he could be. The truth was that Fulton had always secretly had a crush on the team's number one goalie, but being labelled a Bash Brother he figured Julie went for the brainy type. But once given the chance to get close, it was undeniably love. By the end of junior year, that left three couples amongst the ducks. Charlie and Lynda, Adam and Connie, and Julie and Fulton. And he was one of the reasons Julie couldn't wait to get back to Eden Hall. It had been a whole summer apart, because though Fulton had visited Portman in Chicago, as always for two weeks, he hadn't been able to visit Julie. She'd gone away to camp for a few weeks and then on vacation with her parents. Now with only two days left Julie couldn't wait to see the guy she'd fallen madly in love with.


	2. Chapter Two: A September to Remember

Title: For Your Love

Category: Mighty Ducks Fanfiction

Pairing: Mainly Portman/OC along with other duck pairings.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Mighty Ducks or the characters; otherwise we would have had a few more movies. I do however own the original characters in this story, so if you wish to borrow please ask.

Author's note: Since this is fanfiction, I have decided to play around with some Duck history and have made a few changes necessary for my storyline. These changes will be obvious, but if you have any questions please feel free to ask. You can email me at or through replies.

Chapter One: A September to Remember

Fulton was packing the last of his things before he left for Eden Hall tomorrow. He was torn with wanting to go back and see Julie and his friends and staying home to be with his family. What none of the ducks had ever known, not even Portman, was that he'd gone from a very bad family situation before joining district 5, to one of the best he could ever hope for. In truth the only one who ever knew was Bombay, who'd helped him with the change. Though he'd always been a part of his "better" family, the real change hadn't occurred until after meeting Gordon Bombay. He'd fought for Fulton and his new family to be together because he believed that Fulton would be better off and he'd been right. It was hard to remember life before this, as he looked about his room. The medium blue walls still covered in metal and rock posters, his desk had framed photos chronicling his years with the ducks and now Julie, but his family as well, and the one he should have been born into. He stopped packing and sat on the end of his bed, on top of the chest facing the photos. There in the newest frame was the most recent of them all, a family of six, taken upon his brother's return from his first year of college. Smiling he remembered his most favourite memory of this family. The Parker family had only officially adopted him a few months before the Junior Goodwill Games, and after leaving when the ducks had been beaten by Iceland, he'd called his new home. The person he'd been closest to all his life had answered despite it being the middle of the night. By now the Bash Brothers was world news, and all of the United States knew the names of Dean Portman and Fulton Reed. He'd been hoping that his birth mother, this is how he referred to her, had heard was would try and contact him. When she hadn't he'd given up and the loss against Iceland was the icing on the proverbial cake. So despite it being 2am in Minnesota, he called and the person he needed most answered, much to his surprise. The surprise would be on the team if they'd known that the person he was closest to all his life had been a girl, none other than his newly adopted sister Emily. Before being adopted Emily had been his next-door neighbour since birth. His biological parents had lived next door when he'd been born; and by the time he was two his mother couldn't handle being married and a mother anymore so she'd taken off, leaving him and his father behind without a second glance. As a result Fulton, who was supposed to be named Dale or Dalton, but his drunken father had made a mistake and written Fulton, was left with a drunk never around father. It was the Parkers that had taken care of him, James and Miranda Parker though they'd already had three children couldn't turn their backs on a two year old Fulton. So Rick Reed continued to work and get drunk night after night, while Miranda raised Fulton as her own. Of the three Parker children, it was Emily who he was closest to, not only in age but they seemed to share a bond. Emily had been born four months after Fulton, to a family of boys. She'd been a joyous surprise to her parents who'd wanted another child. Though Emily had been close with her brothers Ethan and Evan growing up it was Fulton who she'd shared all her firsts with. They'd had their first words together, and first day of school. By this time Fulton was in a bad situation, his father often yelled when he was drunk, calling Fulton a mistake. It was Emily who comforted him when he would climb up the side of her house and into her bed. Though it had stopped by the time they were in second grade after the Parkers had discovered this, and turned the guest room into Fulton's room. The adoption wasn't official until Bombay stepped in, after they'd won the championship. He'd convinced Rick Reed to surrender his parental rights to the Parkers and had Rebecca Reed declared incompetent as well as charged with abandonment. Fulton had always loved the Parkers, especially when Evan Parker took him under his wing and taught him a love of Hockey. Though Fulton had not grasped the art of skating, only later to learn it from Bombay and the other ducks, he knew the finer points of the game and had developed a wicked slap shot, as well as his enforcer skills. Ethan the oldest of the now four children played football, and shared his love of the game with all three of his siblings. Evan was two years older than Fulton and Emily, and Ethan was four years older than Fulton and Emily. So Ethan had just graduated from NYU with a degree in architecture, while Evan was entering his junior year at Penn State. He was studying Business Management. The surprise had come when Emily had been offered a scholarship to Eden Hall at the end of last year. She'd been previously going to the local public high school, but Eden Hall had seen her dance at last year's recital and just had to have her. It was a little known fact that Eden Hall was as much an arts school as it was an athletic school. Emily knew she would never be a professional dancer of any kind, she simply wasn't tall enough, but she loved to dance and if it allowed her to be near her brother Fulton, then she couldn't deny the chance. Or at least that was what she'd told Fulton at the beginning of the summer. So now in the next room Emily Parker was packing everything she thought she would need at Eden Hall.


End file.
